One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 24
Swizzz looked around as Wayne escorted him further through the ship. "Soo... Where are we going? Plus why is this ship so big? Another, can I get a cheeseburger or some chicken?! I'm starving!!" "We're going to the haram room. One of the wives wants you. Because it's one of Orwell's flag ships. Sorry, I've been ordered not to feed you." "What does one of the wives want with me? And what?! I'm supposed to starve.... Holy shit I feel like Kent and Roku." "Easy! She wants to kill you and gain your devil fruit power. She believes it will be useful for the ROGE cause." SwizZz rose an eyebrow. "Kill me for my devil fruit? Can't she just find it in this time.. But she's welcome to try. As long as I can defend myself.... Or am I not allowed to?" "Well, someone already has it... And she's quite strong. You can try to defend yourself... But I don't see much change. She's rather strong." Swizzz groaned. "Ever since I've been here the first time that one phrase has been repeated so much. I get it, historical figures are horribly insignificant. But oh well, I'm ready." "Well, personally, think of it this way. Times have changed... Because of you. Because of you, and everyone like you, we can have this life. Without Dragon, the WG would have been a dictatorship. Without Luffy, the pirate age would certainty have dwindled. Without Kent... We don't have to fear the BlackBeard pirates and their power." SwizZz squinted at Wayne. "Do I die without doing anything?" "You do something." "Is it important?" "Very." "Can you tell me?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Because you'll find out soon." "I hate you future people. Won't tell anyone anything." "Well, if I tell you, what if the time space continuum explodes?!" "Good point... But you're okay with me dying?" "Oh, what's the worst that could happen." - Tack feels his neck, wondering what that meant. - SwizZz looked to Wayne. "So, what're my chances of winning?" "What happened to that bravado?" "Oh it's still there. I'm just curious." "... 50-50%." SwizZz groaned. "Of course it is. Well let's get to it. I'll pretend she's Eien." "Trust me... She's nothing like Eien." - Roku was holding his fist, and was right in front of Orwell. "Okay, eat this! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Roku did a paper, and Orwell did a rock. "Man, for the strongest man in the world, and 151... You suck." "Shut up! This is a game of luck!" "But you can use strategy. Like so, I bet you I'll beat you in the next three rounds. We tie, you win. But I'll use each symbol only once. If I use it twice, I lose." "There's a trick here somewhere.." "Maybe. If you want to even it out, you can go by the same rules. Well Orwell? Are you the betting man?" "I'd be stupid to agree to that!" "So. I have an I.Q. over 200, and look at me." "I don't believe you." "Believe what you want. I'm sure to surprise you. Ready? Go! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Roku threw out rock and Orwell threw out scissors. They went again, Orwell used paper and Roku used scissors. Orwell looked down. He's lost this round. Completely. I know what he's gonna do. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Roku blurted as he shown an actual rock in his hands and Orwell threw out scissors. "I win. Rock beats scissors." "YOU CHEATED!!" "No I didn't, I improvised." Orwell slaps the rock out. "Not it's paper." Roku picks up a rock. "Now it's rock." "That's cheating!!" "No. I said I wouldn't make the symbol twice. So I picked up the actual object. I never broke the rules." Orwell smashes the rock. "HAH, SCISS..." Roku points. Orwell has a fist, and Roku has his palm. "Paper beats rock." "STOP CHEATING!!!" "I didn't cheat. I won the bet. I used each symbol once and beat you 3 times. You really suck at this game." Orwell kicked Roku in the face. "SHUT UP!" "Sore loser!" "I'M NOT A SORE LOSER!" Orwell sits down, snarling. Roku held his face. "If you're not a sore loser then why'd you kick me?! I didn't do anything wrong!" "YOU CHEATED!!" "Do you have proof of me cheating?" "You used an actual rock!!" "Where in the rules of the game does it say I can't do that?" "Everywhere! You know, cheating in the ROGE empire equals death! That's why no one cheats in my empire." "I didn't cheat the empire. I played fair and square. Out smarted you, and won." "I don't care." Orwell pouts, and Roku sits down. "How about another game?" "Fine. Let's play a ROGE classic among children. Bow to Orwell." Roku erupted in laughter then looked to Orwell. "Oh? You were serious..." "Hey, because of me, things are perfect in ROGE. Well, aside from the occasional revolution, civil war, coup, or assignation attempt. Last year, I had 4 revolutions, 2 coups, 17 assignation attempts, and even 1 slave revolt in the capital. That was a slow year." Roku looked confused. "That's a slow year? I would hate to have an active year." "Well, 3 years ago, I had to stop 73 revolutions, 4 civil wars, 16 island uprisings, 241 assignation attempts, sometimes they would fight each other to kill me, and 81 betrayals. That wasn't even my best. It was the 85 anniversary... I can't even remember how much fire spread in the Capitol." Roku stood completely silent. Unable to form a sentence. Various words flew through his head, but none could explain the feeling in his chest. Orwell looked to Roku. "Speechless I see. Well it isn't uncommon." Roku sat down, imagining the wars. "So much." He muttered. "How the hell haven't you cracked?!" "Please. I went through worst. A... Lot worse." Orwell looks down, and lays down. "Once you get old... And you will... You learn that for every time you say 'friendship is unstoppable'... You learn that stuff is nonsense." Roku looked to the sky. "I have some good friends. Our friendship will be tested for sure. But I won't let it break. Besides, I got an OTP going with Rosa and I. I'm sure as hell not letting that fail." "..." Orwell looks to Roku, and stares hard at him. "I hate you." "Jeez, harsh." "No... I mean it. I hate you. I hate all of you. Every single one of you from that 'Golden Age'. From Roger... To Madoka... I loathe you all. You talk of friendship... Yet let my family die. Over and over." Roku stands up, and looks to Orwell. "Look, I'm sorry, but we had nothing to do with that..." Orwell lifts Roku up by the neck. "Don't you dare say you can feel love... When you laugh at a man who lost that love because of you." "Because of me?! What the hell I do?" "You kidnapped Chiana!" "I don't know who that is!... Wait is that the nice old lady that's been making sweaters?" "OF COURSE!" "Oh... Whoopsie." "WHAT?!" Orwell slams Roku down. "YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU KIDNAPED MY WIFE!" Roku got back up to his feet and rubbed his back. "Ow!! I'm not the one that went in there and took her. It wasn't even my idea... By the way." Roku punched Orwell through various trees and rocks behind him. Orwell stopped himself, and stomped the ground. A large stone tablet rose, and squashed Roku. "Boy, I could destroy this island without using my devil fruit. What chance do you have against me?" Roku pushed the rock off of him. "A pretty good one if you think a rock can stop me." - Xander was sitting down, loading his gun, when Cana sat down next to him. "What do you want?" Cana smiled. "I wanna help in the fight." "Why should I let you?" "I'm stronger than you." "True, but I work with stronger people, and I'm a Logia user." Cana punched Xander into the wall. "So." She said calmly. "I can still hit you." Xander gets up, wiping dirt off him. He gets a napkin, and cleans his bloodied face. He calmly sets it down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "It's just that logia types arent that special." She shrugged. "But I wanna be a zoan type. Haven't found the fruit I want her though." "No... I mean, who punches people for no reason." "A lot of people actually. Like have you met Fantasia? It's how she shows affection." "Geez... This is why I don't work with ametaurs. I prefer someone who doesn't go crazy." "Big baby." Xander spits a tooth out. "Okay, maybe I hit a little harder then I should." "YOU SHOULD!" Cana shrugged. "Oh well, so am I in or not? Let me rephrase that. Am I in or do you want to lose the rest of your teeth?" "You're in... Jeez, I just got that tooth after your captain punched me." Cana froze and stared off in Kent's direction. She exhaled and tilted her head. "Do you think he'll finally notice me as a love interest after this?" "No.." "Say yes or I'll break your arm." "Do you want honesty or a yes man?" "I want honesty. But you better say yes." "Oh, he'll notice you. I can tell your pretty." "Tell?" "You're not my type. I prefer my women..." "Albinos." Justin interjected, and sat down. "Xander, being an albino, has a thing for skinny albino chicks who could kick his ass." Cana looked to Xander holding in laughter. "Anyone can kick your ass." "I'm strong." "Not much, that's why you hired me." "Shut up Justin." "Yes sir." Cana adjusted her hat and stood up. "Well I'm here ready for battle. Call me when it's time to leave." She waved as she walked away. - SwizZz stood in a chamber with Wayne waiting on his opponent. "Okay, tell me. How far can u go in this battle? Just beat her up?" "Sure. No one has to know but us, so don't worry about Orwell." SwizZz exhaled. "Well that's good to know. But I'm not letting her kill me. If I have to go as far as to permanently damage her physically and mentally, I will." "Oh trust me, you're not even going to be able to do that." "I believe I've accumulated enough fighting styles to handle myself in combat... Ish." "Maybe, but she's fast, and can hit hard. She can even defeat Centurions, battle hardened veteran commanders of our army. She isn't to be trifled with." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc